mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollyfire53
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mistmantle Chronicles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sepia page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) I don't read this series. The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 16:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) How many books are in it? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 13:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Hollyfire! I think it's a good idea for you becoming the leading Admin here. It will make the Wiki even more interesting. If you ask me, I'm all rigth with with it. But I don't think I need administer powers as well, as I don't have much time for the Wiki. Astar Goldenwing 11:06, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Questions ﻿Hi, I was wondering if there is a section on this wiki where I can post any fanfics? Thanks Falcon31 16:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic I've posted the first part of my fanfic on my blog if your intrested in reading it if it's any good I'll write a few more :D Falcon31 20:36, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation Hiya Holly, So, my wiki The Redwall RP has finished preparations and we are ready to affiliate with this wiki. So, yeah. Thanks, Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 18:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 21:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Holly....I plan on writing a Redwall/Mistmantle crossover but currently have no ideas for the plot. Suggestions??? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 12:21, November 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Lol, thanks. So how are you, btw? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 15:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hello :) I see you are an active member on this Wikia. I'm trying to get as many people as possible with me, so please help me spread the word: I'm one who hopes for more books after book 5. If all we Mistmantle fans can send e-mails to Bloombury Publishing and tell Margaret how much we love Mistmantle, we might get them to agree to write more books. That is the only way of getting new books in the Mistmantle Chronicles. Hope you'll help :) Samuel R. Daquta 17:16, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi I am JuneCat. This is a great wiki, but we need admins! Most of the users that were on this wikia left! The only person who stayed was QueenMe. In late September, I joined this wiki. QueenMe was the only active user left. Everyone left after Urchin and the Rage tide was released. Falcon31 stops by occasionally, but does not edit. And no admins have been made. I understand if you are too busy to contribute to this wiki, but can you please make QueenMe an admin? Thats all I'm going to ask. --JuneCat (talk) 00:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC)